Bumblebee's Adventures of Descendants
Bumblebee's Adventures of Descendants is a new movie. Summary Bumblebee and his team help of group of villain kids learn what it truly means to be good. Plot Twenty years after Belle and Beast marry and become king and queen, they establish the United States of Auradon, creating a prosperous new nation from the surrounding kingdoms, and banish the villains to the Isle of the Lost, a slum surrounded by a barrier where magic is suspended. Their son, Ben, announces that his first proclamation is to give four selected children from the Isle of the Lost the chance to live in Auradon, away from the influence of their villainous parents: Carlos, son of Cruella de Vil; Jay, son of Jafar; Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen; and Mal, daughter of Maleficent. On the island, Maleficent instructs the quartet to steal the Fairy Godmother's magic wand to release the barrier so she can take over Auradon. Traveling to Auradon Prep, the four meet Ben and his self-proclaimed girlfriend Audrey, daughter of Princess Aurora. They also meet the Fairy Godmother, the school's headmistress. Evie uses her mother's pocket-sized magic mirror to locate the wand in a nearby museum, and Mal uses her mother's spinning wheel from the museum to put the security guard to sleep, but they fail to steal the wand due to a barrier around it. After learning that the Fairy Godmother will use the wand at Ben's coronation, the four wait it out by attending classes, but start to fit in with the students. Jay is recruited into the school's "tourney" team (a sport similar to field hockey and lacrosse), while Carlos overcomes his fear of dogs by befriending the school's dog, Dude. Evie, though intelligent, acts vain to impress Chad, Cinderella's son, but ends up doing his homework for him. Dopey's son, Doug, encourages her not to pander to others and be herself. Mal becomes popular, using Maleficent's spell book to improve the looks of Jane and Lonnie, the daughters of the Fairy Godmother and Mulan, respectively. Learning that Ben's "girlfriend" will be seated close to the wand during the coronation, which is used during the ceremony, Mal bakes a cookie laced with a love potion and gives it to Ben, who falls madly in love with her, much to his friends' shock. On a date with Ben, Mal becomes conflicted with her inner goodness and desire to please her mother, unsure of how to react to Ben's feelings towards her. During the school's family day, the villains' children are ostracized after an encounter with Audrey's grandmother, Queen Leah, saying Maleficent's curse was the reason she missed Aurora's childhood, prompting an argument that drives Mal to end the beauty spell she used on Jane. While Ben tries to reassure them that everything will be okay after the coronation, Doug tries to remain friendly towards Evie, but Chad forces him to distance himself from her. At Ben's coronation, Mal gives him a brownie containing the love spell's antidote, believing it is unnecessary to keep him under the spell. It turns out, per Ben's admission, that he was already freed of the spell since their date when he went swimming in the Enchanted Lake, believing that Mal only did it because she really liked him. During Ben's crowning, a disillusioned Jane grabs the wand from her mother, wanting to improve her beauty, only for her to accidentally destroy the Isle's barrier. Mal takes the wand from Jane, but torn over what to do, is encouraged by Ben to make her own choice rather than follow Maleficent's path. Mal recognizes that she and her friends found happiness in Auradon, and they choose to be good. Maleficent crashes the ceremony, freezing everyone except herself and the four children. When they defy her, Maleficent transforms into a dragon. Mal and her friends use a counterspell, turning Maleficent into a lizard based on the amount of love in her heart. Mal returns the Fairy Godmother her wand as she unfreezes everyone and tells her not to be hard on Jane. While the villains watch the celebration from afar, Auradon Prep's students party through the night. Mal's eyes turn green as she addresses the audience, telling them the story is not over yet. Trivia *The bots will pose as villains to get into the Isle of the Lost. *Shaun Xehanort (Son of Master Xehanort and Shuriki), Steeljaw, Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder, Fracture, Mai Lacey the Evil Queen, Thunderhoof, Clampdown, Prince Stryke (Son of Queen Narissa and Strykore), Megatron (Transformers: Cyberverse), Airazor, Divebomb, Glowstrike, MaleCody (Son of Codeficent), Sabre Horn, Alison, Prince Charming (Shrek), Antionette Jessica Tavary/Dark Nighlockette (Daughter of Dark Nighlock), Arthur Dark-Sparkle (Son of Nega-Sparkle and Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder), Starscream and Scorpo (Daughter of Scorponok and Airachnid) will work for Maleficent in this film. *Maleficent will make evil clones of the bots. * MaleCody and his friends will vow revenge on Bee at the end of this film. * Dark Nighlock is mentioned since Sci-Ryan killed him. Transcript *Bumblebee's Adventures of Descendants/Transcript Songs * Rotten to the core * Evil Like Me * The Time to rise is now * Did I mention? * The t * Be Our Guest * Category:Bumblebee's Adventures Series Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Movies Category:Musical Films